


Action

by wocket



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Three Amigos (1986), US Comedians RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: When Steve Martin and Martin Short meet on the set of Three Amigos, the pair are unexpectedly thrust into a friendship that lasts a lifetime.





	Action

**1986**

Principal photography for _Three Amigos_ begins in October. Steve Martin meets Martin Short for the first time and their chemistry is instant (and palpable). From the second week of the shoot on, Steve can’t go anywhere without Martin in his pocket. 

Things are going well with production, and the outcomes look positive. Secretly, Steve doesn’t even care if the movie brings in bank at the box office; he’d give up his back end points if it meant spending more time with Marty. “We’ll be rolling in it,” Marty muses.

“You think?”

“I do. Better get your abacus ready,” he tells Steve.

Steve pulls Marty into his lap, wrapping his arms around his friend’s slim waist. He kisses the cute little smirk right off Marty’s face.

*

Before the cameras roll, the makeup artist comes to Steve’s trailer to prep him for the shoot.

“You’ll need clown white for Steve,” Marty says from somewhere behind him.

“Shut up,” Steve says, laughing. “Let me get you Marty’s stool so you can reach his face.”

She seems amused, pulling out her brushes and powder. The two men bicker playfully the entire time she’s working.

Steve slides his glasses back onto his face after she’s done blending product onto it. “My God. It’s like if an iceberg had eyewear,” Martin jokes. “What did you use to set his face? Cocaine?”

“You’re all set, Mr. Martin,” the girl says, amused. “You two have a good day.”

“Beautiful,” Martin says, and Steve knows he’s full of shit. “Like Andy Warhol’s corpse.”

*

The cast play Scrabble in Martin’s trailer in between takes. Steve’s the only one who’s any good at it, constantly trying to show off his vocabulary. Marty’s always writing dirty notes, and when he can’t use the tiles, he writes filthy messages on the score sheet and passes them around. 

Marty arranges his tiles on the rack in front of him, turning it so Steve can read the letters from across the table.

**LICK ME**

A grin spreads across Steve’s face.

Sometimes Chevy will join them for a game, watching the two of them with piqued curiosity as behind the scenes it starts to seem more and more like the two amigos.

*

Chevy walks into Steve’s trailer while Marty is kneeling in front of Steve. He’s clearly sucking his dick, and Chevy stops cold in his tracks. Marty’s head is bobbing up and down in Steve’s lap, and Steve has one firm hand on his neck.

Steve makes eye contact with Chevy across the room - he always could communicate so much with just one look. It’s a total power move on Steve’s part.

Chevy frowns. He always hated the way Marty was subservient to Steve and never to him; at least now he partly understood why. Flabbergasted, Chevy backs out of the trailer.

*

After they wrap for the night, Steve seeks out Chevy. He finds him smoking a cigarette outside his trailer. Steve bums a light from him, lighting it from the end of Chevy’s cigarette. 

Chevy cracks a few jokes about an incident from set earlier that day. Steve listens dutifully. When their cigarettes are almost burnt out, Steve takes a steady drag and gives Chevy a long, hard look. In a low voice, he starts to speak. “He’s needy as hell and he needs someone to keep him in line. So I’d appreciate your discretion.” Steve drops the cigarette butt and steps on it, crushing it into the dirt. He walks away.

Chevy is left speechless, which is not a very easy task.

*

There’s a charged energy in the air on the night before the last day of filming.

Marty comes to see Steve in his hotel room, as he often does, and Steve is unabashedly and strangely _sweet_. Absent is the usual teasing, the playful jests at each other.

Steve gets Marty on his knees. “Are you going to behave?”

“Do you want me to?” Marty grins, unable to resist. Steve raises an eyebrow, and Marty sits up a little straighter. “For you? Anything.”

Steve thinks Marty is delightful. He’s hilarious and witty and cute to boot, and most all, he makes Steve happy. Marty is this little beacon of light and love that Steve’s never had before in this lifetime. Steve knows a little bit of him is in love with this man (and he hopes it’s truly _just_ a little bit).

“You sure?”

“Let me prove it to you,” comes Marty’s eager response.

On his knees, Marty is obedient. He hangs on Steve’s every word and treats him like a king. _The_ king. Steve drinks the sight of him in, drinks in the way he looks up at Steve with such adoring eyes. For all he knew, the next time he’d see Marty would be on the red carpet at the premiere.

Marty does everything Steve asks for - _everything_ \- and Steve rewards him justly.

After everyone is completely and throroughly sated, Steve refuses to let Marty go. He wraps his arms around the other man under the sheets, holding him with such suffocating love that Marty has to tap his hands a couple of times to get him to loosen his grip, which Steve does behind a rare shy smile. 

Marty wants to say something but doesn’t know what to say. He leans his head against Steve’s chest - a familiar pose - and wonders if he’ll ever feel this secure again. He doesn’t want to let this go either, but both of them have to go back to their lives, their wives. All good things must come to an end.

*

The press tour is a riot. Steve and Marty try to make it as fun as possible, knowing this is the last chance they’ll get to spend together for some time. They fuck in hotel rooms and dressing rooms and underneath airline blankets.

“This is the greatest,” Marty says one night, when Steve has him bent over in front of a dressing room mirror - lights on, of course. The sex was just okay, at least compared to some of their previous encounters, so Steve figures he just means the time they’re spending together. It’s not a lie - it was pretty great.

*

Steve loves leading Marty around by his tie in the bedroom. Then he starts leading Marty around, period.

“I want to take you somewhere,” Steve tells him at the end of the press tour. 

Marty is delighted, thinking he means a comedy club or a restaurant or something like that. “Then let’s do it,” he agrees, eager to please. 

Two weeks later they’re on a plane to St. Bart’s.

*

One sunny morning, they stand on the balcony with their shirts open in the breeze. Steve wraps his arms around Martin from behind as they watch the waves. “You know, you are a true creative professional… in the bedroom,” Steve finishes. “I think you should marry me,” Steve says suddenly after a few minutes of watching the waves, leaning his chin on Marty’s shoulder.

“I’m not marrying you,” Marty says. “My name would be Martin Martin.”

“It has a ring to it.”

“Speaking of rings, I don’t see one,” Marty adds. “Plus - you know that I’m already married? I have a lovely wife.”

“We’ll move to Utah. All of us.”

“Nice try,” Marty says, glib.

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve says, hugging Marty tighter. “You’re mine anyway,” he says possessively, and deep down, Marty knows he’s right. Marty spins in his arms so that he can loop his arm around Steve’s neck and kiss him silly.

Marty twirls a piece of Steve’s hair between his fingers. “Sometimes you remind me of a crayon… I don’t think I need to tell you which one,” he says, changing the subject.

Steve rolls his eyes.

“Or a snowcone without the flavoring.”

“I have ways to shut you up,” Steve threatens. Marty ignores him.

“You may as well call me Captain Ahab,” Marty says, as Steve wrestles him inside and onto the bed, “because you’re whiter than Moby Dick.”

“You’re misbehaving,” Steve says, straddling him.

“What are you going to do about it?” Marty mouths off. Steve shakes his head in disbelief before leaning down to shut him up with a kiss. Marty is eager and engaging, always trying to get more out of Steve. 

Steve unties his tie while kissing Marty, slipping it down and around Marty’s wrists. Once the knot is tight, Steve pulls his hands up over his head. He kisses his way down Marty’s chest.

Steve won’t ever get tired of that look on Marty’s face; the wide, toothy smile and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

Steve takes his chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it up. “Hey, Buttercup.” It was a nickname that had somehow outlasted than the others.

Martin smiles up at him with that brilliant, toothy smile. Steve gulps.

“I love you,” Steve tells him, eyes shining.

“Of course you do.”

*

**2010**

Nancy dies on a Saturday in August. Steve is there for him in a way Marty could have never expected.

“When I think of you - and it’s not often - I’m grateful,” Marty admits, still managing to get a dig into his remark. Thirty years later and this man was still coming to his rescue.

Steve hugs him and that’s all they can do that first night. Marty cries and Steve holds him, and Steve holds him and then Marty cries some more.

Steve kisses his eyelids, whispers of kisses that barely land on Marty’s skin. He lays his head on top of Marty’s and remembers fondly the first time he met Nancy. 

_Nancy flew to Arizona to visit the set of_ Three Amigos _near the end of the shoot. Steve, Martin, and his wife had met up in the hotel bar for drinks. Martin introduced Nancy to Steve with excitement. Steve hadn’t gotten much further than shaking her hand when she took one look at the two of them and put her hands on her hips. Steve’s heart just about stopped in his chest when she gave them a sassy smirk. “_ Go _,” she said to Marty, and motioned to the two of them. A smile broke out on his face and he took Steve by the elbow._

_“What about you?” Steve asked. She shook her head._

_“I’ll be fine right here having a cocktail,” she told them. “You two have fun.”_

*

Marty kneels on the floor of Steve’s bedroom. Being submissive takes Marty’s mind right off of things. It gives him something to do, someone to listen to. So they start doing this night after night like they used to. At first it starts with Marty pressing his cheek against Steve’s thigh, hiding his face, sometimes even letting out a sob. It transitions to Marty just sitting there with Steve’s hand combing through his hair as he tries to remember to breathe. 

Steve doesn’t ask him for anything. He knows his friend is hurting, and lets him take what he needs without going too far. Then finally Marty remembers what it used to be like to want to be a good boy for Steve, and his world is born anew. 

Marty wants to please him. Steve’s been so good to him, always has. 

That day, Steve wipes the tears from Marty’s eyes, and he bursts into a smile. Steve has missed that look. For the first time in years, they fall into bed together. Too old to get up to most of their old tricks, Marty revels in the way Steve holds him. Just being with Steve feels like coming home.


End file.
